Doctor Who Unbound - Xenomorph Threat
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: After learning of the threat of the Xenomorph, the alternate Doctor seeks to wipe it out... all of it. (Full Fathom Five universe)


Disclaimer - I own neither Doctor Who or Alien, just this story.

This version of the Doctor is the one from Big Finish's audio drama 'Full-Fathom Five,' a 'what if?' drama where an alternate version of the Doctor voiced by David Collings believed the ends justified the means, and he was more than prepared to kill or destroy anyone who was the root cause of a crisis.

Spoilers for Aliens, Alien 3, and Alien 4, Prometheus and Alien: Covenant.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Xenomorph Threat.

The Doctor was unsurprised when he peered through the scanner shortly after the TARDIS had materialised the outside view was silent and dark, though the scanner's night-vision filters lighted the environment up until it was almost like standing in a garden with the full moon out, since he had programmed the TARDIS to arrive when the ship's remaining crew were in suspended animation that wasn't much of a surprise.

Through the scanner the Doctor could see the boxy, helicopter-like shape of the Dropship that had been used recently to retrieve the survivors of the ill-fated mission to the Earth colony LV-426, and as he slowly panned out and rotated the scanner three hundred and sixty degrees around, he caught sight of a number of open panels on the ground from where, thanks to his research, the girl called Rebecca Jordan, nicknamed Newt had been hiding while trying to avoid the Alien Queen who had fled her nest and came up to the _Sulaco _with the others. The Doctor noted more signs of the fight between the Queen and the exoskeleton crewed by Ellen Ripley, but he paid it no heed any more than he did with the open panels.

He had more important things to deal with than worry about something as mundane as the tidiness of a spaceship as it travelled home.

Picking up the disintegrator gun he'd stolen from a warring planet from the Triangulum Galaxy which was perfect for this particular tasking and a torch, the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS but not before he tapped into the communications panel on the console to send out a signal to ensure the _Sulaco's _automatic systems didn't revive anyone.

The less interaction he had with people here, the better. In any case, after what she'd been through, there was little doubt in his mind if Ripley saw him as a threat, she would fight back.

Although it wasn't really something he planned to do given how redundant it was, the Doctor couldn't help but visit the cryogenic unit and take a look at the remaining survivors of the Marine expedition to LV-426.

Corporal Dwayne Hicks was covered with bandages and field dressings with one covering his eye, and to the Doctor's trained eye he could see the soldier had been virtually unconscious _before _going into Hypersleep. In the cryo-tube next to Hicks was the android - _synthetic, _the Doctor corrected himself with the right term, member of the crew. Bishop was covered in a plastic shroud that made it hard for the Doctor to see clearly, but the Time Lord saw enough to see the synthetic had been torn apart by the Alien Queen, and the sickly looking residue of the android's internal fluid looked like it had hardened in the coverings.

The Doctor moved on. He knew he could easily go back to the TARDIS and find a nanite solution capable of doing the job, come back and inject them into the chamber where they would repair Bishop.

But he couldn't.

The TARDIS was currently manipulating the flight recorder of the _Sulaco _so his presence would go unnoticed. If he went about tampering with anything then it would be detected the moment the crew woke up, and the Company would definitely work hard at trying to discover what had happened and the Doctor definitely wanted to keep any sign of the TARDIS out of any record they had access too.

By not really leaving any traces current human science could discover the Company would not learn of his existence, and the last thing he wanted in this present time was for the Company - a corrupt, thoughtless, and amoral group of business people who thought about nothing but profit - finding out about him and obsessing over acquiring his TARDIS.

Weyland-Yutani had not given a thought about the loss of life which always occurred because of the Xenomorphs, but if they found out about the TARDIS there was no telling what they would do.

Moving away from the android, the Doctor surveyed the last two cryo-tubes and saw the tiny form of Newt and Ellen Ripley. Both of them looked peaceful as they slept in their chambers, but the Doctor knew they had both seen enough horrors to fill their dreams for the rest of their lives. They had lost friends and loved ones because of the Xenomorphs and because of the Company's overreaching greed.

Well, no more. It was time to end the Xenomorphs here and now.

After he left the Suspended animation bay, the Doctor returned to the hanger where he had left the TARDIS only he went to the Dropship and studied it closely and the surroundings closely, shining his light over the blocky shape and occasionally leaning closer to see closely. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.

Underneath a panel which had been carefully shut were two leathery objects.

The Doctor gently lifted open the panel and peered inside, gently shining the torch beam at it, taking in the leathery eggs with the distinctive flower petal flaps on the top.

It still amazed him that the Queen had managed to lay these two and hide them so quickly and easily, but he guessed he shouldn't have been that surprised; the Xenomorphs were driven to survive and they had a truly interesting life-cycle. But what interested him the most was the cunning the Queen had exhibited in hiding them so quickly when everyone's attention in the Dropship had been elsewhere.

Either it had been a latent instinct to ensure her race's continual survival, or the Queen had hidden the eggs so they would cause havoc later but whatever the reason the Doctor didn't know and didn't really care.

The Doctor pulled out the disintegrator gun from his pocket and aimed it gently at the first egg and he pulled the trigger. There was an electronic buzz and a brief flash of light, and then the egg disappeared. Pointing the gun at the second egg, the Doctor repeated the action and disintegrated the second egg.

When it was over the Doctor nodded with satisfaction.

Both of the eggs were destroyed and although he knew that while disintegrators worked they left some 'debris', but he wasn't concerned about that; human science was not advanced enough to detect the leftover atomic debris left behind by a disintegrator and with the TARDIS masking his presence from the _Sulaco's _flight recorder the Company wouldn't know he had been here.

But it was far from being over.

He still had LV-426 to take care of as well as the Engineers planet. There was little doubt in the Doctor's mind the Company would send another ship with another group of unwitting and unaware people to the former planet without any in-depth instructions while ordering them to head for the crashed Engineer ship on the planet's surface and it would start all over again.

Ellen Ripley was smart but she'd forgotten about the Engineer's ship when she'd been desperate to escape Hadley's Hope. The Doctor could understand that of course, but he also knew, in the long run, she would have remembered the ship and she would have realised the Company would have just repeated the cycle again.

Walking back to his TARDIS and slipping the key out of his pocket, the Doctor pondered on the Company. Weyland-Yutani was exactly the sort of thing he was trying to eradicate in the aftermath of the Time War, and with the Time Lords no longer around to maintain the timeline, the Doctor had no intention of letting anyone, any race, any organisation creating or using anything that could be used as a terrible weapon.

But the Doctor still wasn't entirely sure just what he could do to the Company which would have any lasting effects without causing damage to the timeline. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't do small things which would have a wide number of implications for the future.

Slipping the key into the lock the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and headed for the controls for the star of the system LV-426 was located in.

* * *

As the TARDIS travelled closer to the sun, the Doctor walked over to the Isa device he had acquired from Fenrir. The technology was actually pretty straightforward to understand, so long as you had knowledge of temporal physics, matter into energy technology, and stellar manipulation and for a Time Lord like the Doctor, whose own people had used such technology to gain mastery over time itself, it was easy.

The Doctor had augmented the capabilities of the Isa device - it wouldn't act like the Hand of Omega any time soon, but it was more powerful now to work more than once.

When the device was armed, the Doctor walked over to the console to check the TARDIS's progress on its journey towards the star. They were almost there.

Once the TARDIS had passed beyond the gravity well and actually entered the star's corona, the Doctor dematerialised his ship with the Isa device engaged and started to generate a temporal field around the star, accelerating its core into the future so it collapsed on itself. The Doctor monitored the progress of the device on the scanner. He had to concede that although the Asgard's method of destroying stars and transforming them either into a supernova or into a black hole was less sophisticated than the Hand of Omega, it was much more subtle and in many ways much more flexible than that old piece of Time Lord technology and he calmly watched as the Isa device accelerated time in the core of the star and he had to compliment Fenrir on his work; sure, the results of what he had done had been devastating, but truthfully the Doctor was in two minds about it.

While he had a more Machiavellian mindset, the Doctor still didn't condone genocide unless the species deserved it as the Daleks did, and the race Fenrir had accidentally killed had not deserved what had befallen them.

Once the Doctor was sure the Isa device had done its work he turned it off when he was sure it had finished, checking on the TARDIS's forcefield as he did; this type of work was difficult at the best at times, but it looked like the modifications he'd made to both the Isa device and to the TARDIS were stable, and besides the Doctor didn't need to stay within the temporal field of the Isa device as it did its work for long.

When the Isa device was back in the TARDIS, the Doctor worked on the controls to head to the very edge of the system, watching his instruments and seeing the time acceleration field which was more powerful than the one the Borad had used on Karfel all those lifetimes ago since it worked on a completely different level than simply ageing people to death had consumed the fuel store of the star, and now collapse was inevitable.

As soon as his TARDIS materialised on the furthest edge of the solar system, the Doctor watched in satisfaction as the star exploded with the incredible force of a supernova, incinerating the planets in the system. After having seen enough of the spectacle, the Doctor's hands moved over the navigational controls and he set the controls to guide the TARDIS towards another star system that had cropped up in his research of the Xenomorph.

* * *

When the TARDIS rematerialised again the Doctor cast a brief look at the scanner. He could see why the _Covenant _had come to this planet in the belief that it was a better colony site than Origae-6. The planet was virtually identical to that of Earth. It had water in abundance, a cloudy atmosphere which indicated a fertile environment.

But the Doctor knew, thanks to his research, the planet was anything but Earth-like.

The _Covenant _crew had learnt at great cost this planet had a dark secret, once it had been the home of the Engineers who had seeded numerous worlds with genetic material in the hopes of creating a galaxy full of intelligent life, but when the synthetic David had arrived on the planet with the remains of Dr Elizabeth Shaw, the last survivors of the _Prometheus, _the Engineers were slaughtered by the same black substance that had seen the end of the synthetic's former crew.

With the amount of genetic material left behind by the murdered Engineers, combined with the insect lifeforms and Shaw's corpse to work with, David was able to create the Xenomorphs, though at first, his experiments created a protoform of Xenomorph.

The Doctor had no desire to see more humans come to the planet after what it had unleashed on the galaxy. It was bad enough David had managed to infiltrate the _Covenant _crew by assuming the role of the synthetic who looked just like him with a few Xenomorph embryos to begin his research in earnest, but for the Engineers to accidentally get hold of a Queen…

The Time Lord wished he could destroy this entire system to make sure the Xenomorphs did not leave it, but it had become a fixed event in history and he could not change that even if he wanted, not unless he wanted reality to collapse and with the Time Lords and Gallifrey gone and only him left to take up the slack, the less historical damage he caused would be a bonus. All he could do was destroy the Xenomorphs as he went along.

He knew he could just leave the system since humans hadn't visited it besides a few survey probes, but sooner or later someone in Weyland-Yutani would get the idea of colonising the planet without knowing what was on it, and when the Company did find out then the whole pattern would start all over again.

So far the only reason no-one had done so yet was because of how far this world was from the shipping lanes the Company used to supply their colonies, and it was far in the uncharted regions of the galaxy which only helped it so far.

But the Company would come here nonetheless. The only good thing was, unlike LV-426 where they'd had confirmation about the Xenomorph presence, they didn't know about anything that had happened here.

Yet.

However, there was still time. But what made it even more hazardous was the fact the remains of David's work would still be in the building he had used as a makeshift laboratory, and it wouldn't take long for someone to find the basics just like it wasn't difficult to imagine someone stumbling across the eggs.

Setting the controls to take his TARDIS towards the systems' star, the Doctor prepared to use the Isa device once more. When he arrived the device was ready for operation, so he dematerialised his TARDIS around the Isa device and travelled outside of the star and travelled to the outer edge of the system. The Isa device drew upon levels of cosmic energy strong enough to cut through quantum reality, and accelerated time within the star's core, consuming its fuel…

On the scanner the Doctor watched as the star collapsed and then it had seemed to shake, the colour shifting from a bright luminous white with hues of red, orange, and yellow, darkening as nuclear fusion broke down.

It flashed.

The star pulsed a brilliant light colour, throwing hard-edged shadows across space. The Doctor studied on the console for the second time in just one day as the X-rays which were so powerful it would have taken hundreds of nuclear bombs on Earth to put out this many, and more, to create a shockwave which enveloped all the planets in this star system.

The Doctor watched clinically as the X-rays transformed the atmosphere of the lush planet the _Covenant _had visited and compared it to the destruction of LV-426, and somehow he found the effect here more dramatic since the planet was what he'd deem living, despite the work the Company had put on that planet, this world had its own natural ecosystem, and it hadn't been artificially driven like LV-426, but he wondered just what the full effect of the blast was having on the Neomorph DNA on the planet…

Still, this was one of the reasons why the Doctor hated weapons since they made it easy to do the unthinkable, although in this context the end of this planet meant humanity would never have to endure the Company's greed and recklessness.

On the scanner, the Doctor witnessed the ruined star collapse inward, weighed down by the gravity, dragging the planets in towards their second death before the star became a black hole.

The gravity only barely affected the Doctor's TARDIS; with the copy of the Eye of Harmony and the full power of a harnessed star in the midst of becoming a black hole in itself, the Doctor had more than enough gravity to compensate for the incredible power of this newborn black hole.

With the destruction of LV-426 and this planet, and the disintegration of those two eggs, the Company will have no choice but to accept the fact the Xenomorph was lost forever, and their plans for it to be used in a wide application of uses beyond the mundane bio-weapon use was gone for good.

Even more importantly, the now negated timeline where the eggs on the _Sulaco _would have seen the deaths of Newt and Corporal Hicks while the Alien Queen impregnating Ellen Ripley which would result in her death after a single Xenomorph wiped out a good number of the convicts of Fury 16 once more caught the interest in the Company, though blood samples would allow for her, and the Queen, to be cloned two centuries later.

Not anymore.

The Xenomorph was now gone

The Doctor wasn't concerned about what Ripley, Newt, and Hicks would do when they got home. The Company would probably penalise them for what happened, but they wouldn't be able to do anything since they would be tackling the mystery of what had happened to LV-426's star. Hopefully, the Company would be more interested in the mystery surrounding the destruction of the system than taking it out on Hicks, Newt, and Ripley.

All that mattered to him was the Xenomorph was gone, and those three human survivors would be able to survive with the knowledge the things which had plagued them on LV-426 were now gone, and a bit of mystery hadn't done anyone any harm. In this case, it would be one of those mysteries where _none _of that trio would want to know the answer.

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this.

I've got a dozen good ideas to take this series onwards, but if you have any suggestions for this Doctor to attend to, any franchises.. please let me know.


End file.
